It is known to provide converters for converting torque. These converters can be bridged by a clutch as disclosed, for example, in the "Kraftfahrtechnische Handbuch", 21st Edition, 1991, pages 539 to 541. It is furthermore known to utilize clutches between the vehicle motor and the transmission to interrupt the frictional connection between the motor and the transmission.
Furthermore, it is known from German patent publication 4,304,596 (corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/197,203, filed Feb. 16, 1994, now abandoned) to drive the converter clutch to adjust a desired converter slip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,142 and British patent publication 2,223,076 disclose arrangements wherein the clutch is monitored to provide protection against overheating. In the subject matter of German patent publication 3,624,008, the energy taken up by the clutch during operation thereof is determined by detecting the slip. During a clutch operation, a warning signal is generated when the energy absorbed by the clutch and determined in the manner described above, exceeds a pregiven value.